The discussion of any work, publications, sales, or activity anywhere in this submission, including in any documents submitted with this application, shall not be taken as an admission that any such work constitutes prior art. The discussion of any activity, work, or publication herein is not an admission that such activity, work, or publication existed or was known in any particular jurisdiction.
With the increasing complexity and ubiquity of interactive digital devices, such as computers, tablets, smartphones, and appliances, it is often desirable for a user of a computing system to receive online help. In such a situation, the online help may instruct the user to perform certain tasks by describing how to perform the tasks verbally or in written text. In some situations, remote control is taken of a person's computer or device. An assistant may move a cursor, enter text, or activate buttons on the remote user device or instrument. Such remote control methods generally show the assistant the same view of the screen that is visible to the user.
Another typical method of providing online help to users involves establishing two way video calling or conferencing using computing devices with front-facing cameras. A common configuration of such systems involves a user viewing a live image of a caller on their computer screen, sometimes with an inset window or showing the user his own image on his screen.